


Lessons in Love and Luck

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, Leprechauns, M/M, Romance, St. Patrick's Day, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Severus' daughter asked why they love St Patrick's Day so much, she was likely expecting a short explanation about the luck of the Irish. Instead she receives a tale of leprechauns, luck, and, of course, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Love and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_getlucky 2014, inspired by prompt #27: "Had Severus known that the leprechaun he'd saved from a magic trap would decide to repay the favor by making him 'lucky in love', he'd have never bothered to help the blasted thing!"

"Once upon a time, at a magical, beautiful castle – “ 

"Daaaaddy," Antonia Potter-Snape looked up at Harry, exasperation plain in her face. "All I did was ask you why you go all nutty around St Patrick's Day every year. I don't need a whole story."

"Ah, humour me, princess," Harry said, affixing the strand of shamrocks across the fireplace mantel. "This is an explanation best told in form of a bedtime story."

"We haven't even had supper yet," Antonia said dryly.

"So much like your father even at age seven," Harry sighed. "Fine. If you're not interested -- "

"I _am_ interested," Antonia insisted. "Tell me."

"Will you allow me to share it in the form of a story, then?"

Antonia huffed and threw herself into an armchair in front of the fire. Despite her words, it was clear she was eager to hear the tale. “Fine. Tell me.”

Harry smiled and adjusted the hat of the plush leprechaun perched on the mantel. “Once upon a time, at a magical, beautiful castle –”

~*~

Severus Snape swore under his breath as a low-hanging branch swung and hit him in the head. He wasn’t even supposed to be out here. Pomona was supposed to have taken her first years out to collect fluxweed samples, but instead she’d decided to teach them about shamrocks. Severus would need to have words with Minerva. While he understood some of his colleagues remained children at heart and liked to indulge the season in their lesson plans, there was nothing remotely magical about shamrocks. It was a waste of time, is what it was, and what’s more, it massively inconvenienced Severus. What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday, to spend it stomping about the Forbidden Forest searching for fluxweed, of all things.

A small, tinny shout distracted him from his grumbling. “Who’s there?” he barked, whirling around. “Children aren’t allowed out here. That’ll be detention for a fortnight!”

“Who are you calling a child? I’m 906 years old!”

Severus looked down. Inside a large shimmering bubble resting on the ground, one of Hagrid’s “humane” traps for his little animal friends, was a tiny human dressed all in green. “Are you a leprechaun?”

“Well, I’m certainly not the Easter Bunny,” the creature snapped. “Now let me out!”

Severus frowned. “You don’t sound Irish.”

“What’s it to you?” the leprechaun snapped. “So I spent some time in the States. I was traded in a game of cards in the 1600s and just made my way back home this month. And I have to say, I am not impressed with British hospitality. And they say Americans are rude.”

“An American leprechaun,” Severus said. “Salazar save us all.”

“Are you going to stand there spouting off your prejudiced malarkey, or are you going to set me free?”

“You’re rather irritating,” Severus said. “Why should I? I’m likely doing the world a favour keeping you trapped.”

“I’ll be much more irritating if you don’t,” the leprechaun said.

“I highly doubt that,” Severus said. “I can walk away. You’re trapped in a bloody bubble.”

“I’ll grant you luck!” the leprechaun said. “All your wildest dreams will come true! But if you don’t … a dark, dire fate will befall you!”

“I have no wild dreams,” Severus said. “And I doubt anything you could inflict upon me could be darker than what I’ve already experienced. Good day, American leprechaun of the Forbidden Forest.”

“Wait! I’ll leave you alone! I promise. Just set me free.”

Severus stopped and sighed sighed. “I must be going soft in my old age,” he said. He waved his wand over the bubble, which immediately popped in an explosion of golden confetti. “Now go away.”

“Can’t!” the leprechaun said cheerfully. “I have to grant you a lucky day!” 

“For all the – you promised you’d leave me alone!”

“I just had to make sure you’d set me free!” the leprechaun said. “Who wants to be trapped in a bubble for all eternity?”

“I wouldn’t mind it right about now,” Severus muttered. 

“But I’m afraid it’s leprechaun law,” the leprechaun said. “You saved me, and now I must give you luck. So tell me: one or two?”

“What?”

“Did you say one?”

“I didn’t say one, you daft cretin, I –”

“Ah, so two, then!” the leprechaun exclaimed. “Wonderful. Lucky in love! The best kind of luck! Far better than if you had chosen one. Then I’d have to make you lucky in wealth, and that’s far less fun.”

“I don’t want to be lucky in love!” Severus shouted. 

“Too late. The magic has already begun!” Then, with an impish grin, the leprechaun took off at a sprint. 

“Why you little –”

~*~

“Did Papa kill the leprechaun?” Antonia asked, wide-eyed.

“Now, what makes you think that?” Harry asked. He lifted Antonia up, then sat down in the chair, bringing her onto his lap. “When have you known your papa to be anything but calm and rational when presented with a tiny annoyance?”

“So he _did_ kill the leprechaun,” Antonia said, awed.

“No, he didn’t,” Harry said, squeezing her tightly. “He just gave it a good chase.”

~*~

“Now see here,” Severus said when he finally managed to catch up with the leprechaun. For a tiny little thing, it was certainly fast, and too agile even for Severus’ wand. “I understand you lot have your laws, but I have no interest in love.”

“Ah, but I think you do!” the leprechaun said. “I can see it. You’re not one for hearts and flowers, no, but there is one … and I know just how to catch him!”

“I’ll have you catching no one on my behalf, you sodding little leprechaun!”

“The name’s Tony,” the leprechaun said, taking a deep bow. “Now, would you stop arguing and let me do my job?”

“Tony,” Severus said, deadpan. “I’m being led all over the grounds of Hogwarts by an American leprechaun named Tony. Please tell me this is all a nightmare. I knew I shouldn’t have had that slice of rhubarb pie before bed last night.”

“What’s wrong with Tony?” The leprechaun looked indignant. “I don’t know why I’m helping you at all. You’re the rudest, most ungrateful human I’ve ever come across.”

“Good!” Severus exclaimed. “Does that mean you’ll leave me alone now?”

Tony grinned. “No can do! Law of the leprechauns. Now come along and let Tony lead you to love!”

~*~

“Tony?” Antonia asked. “That sounds like my name.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Harry said, smiling. “What do you think about that?”

“You named me after an annoying leprechaun?” Antonia asked, wrinkling her nose. “Papa allowed that?”

“Don’t tell him I told you,” Harry said in a conspiratorial whisper, “but it was his idea.”

“Wow,” Antonia breathed. “Really?”

“Yes, indeed,” Harry said. 

“So that means you met the leprechaun too?” Antonia asked. “What were you doing all this time?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly meet him, no,” Harry said. “I was far too busy pining over the man I was in love with but who didn’t seem to realise I existed.”

~*~

Severus continued to follow Tony all the way to the Great Lake. Then, all of a sudden, Tony drew to an abrupt halt. “Here we are!”

Severus blinked. “There’s nobody here.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Tony said with a wink. He cleared his throat. “Oh, Harry!”

“Harry – “

“Snape?” Harry Potter emerged from behind a tree, looking slightly surprised to see him. _And rather handsome in that fetching green jumper._

~*~

“Daaaaddy,” Antonia whinged. “Stick to the story!”

“What?” Harry asked, feigning indignation. “Do you not believe I looked dashing in my green jumper?”

“Is it the same one you wear all the time?” Antonia asked. “The one that Papa says is one loose thread away from entirely disintegrating?”

“Well, it was new then,” Harry huffed. “Now, hush, so I can finish my story.”

~*~

Severus growled as Tony gave him a salute and scurried out of sight. “Potter,” he said. “I didn’t see you there.”

“But you said my name,” Potter said. 

“When did you become so observant?” Severus muttered under his breath. “Well, I shan’t keep you from your –”

“I’m not really doing anything,” Potter said quickly. “You can stay if you like.”

“Well, actually, I’m chasing a leprechaun,” Severus said.

Potter frowned. “Is that a metaphor for something?”

“It –” Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Tony, standing in a patch of tall grass, cross his arms over his chest and give him a threatening stare. Severus sighed. “It’s no matter. What are you doing out here anyway?”

Potter shrugged. “I like coming out here. It’s a quiet place to think.” 

A quick retort about how the only place Potter was capable of thinking was by the lake with no distractions was on Severus’ lips, but something stopped him from utter the words aloud. Instead, he found himself nodding. “It is rather peaceful out here. Although quite chilly. Your lips will turn blue if you’re out here much longer.”

Potter smiled. “I didn’t realise you paid any attention to my lips, Snape.”

Yet again, Severus found his tongue mysteriously tied when he tried to comment on how he’d become very familiar with Potter’s mouth over the years. Although somehow now he found himself yearning for quite a different type of familiarity …

~*~

“Wat!” Antonia said, her cheeks pink. “You were _flirting_! I thought you always said you were too shy to tell Papa you liked him.”

“Well, I don’t know if ‘shy’ is the right word,” Harry said. “But I was certainly nervous. Luckily Tony’s magic gave me just the right push to say what I was really thinking.”

“Good,” Antonia said firmly, and settled herself more cosily in Harry’s lap. “I’m glad.”

Harry kissed the top of her head. “Me, too.”

“So then what happened?” Antonia asked. “Papa just let you continue flirting with him, and then you went on a date and fell in love?”

“Sort of,” Harry said. “But you know us. It couldn’t be _that_ easy.”

~*~

“Sorry,” Potter muttered. “Don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s no matter,” Severus said. He paused. “Do you have plans for St Patrick’s Day? Going to the pub with your friends?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it, to be honest,” Harry said. “It’s not really a big holiday for me.”

~*~

“What?” Antonia exclaimed. “It’s your favourite day of the year!”

“Who’s telling the story, me or you?”

Antonia sighed. “Sorry.”

~*~

“Surprising,” Severus said. “I thought all you young folk loved St Patrick’s Day.”

Potter shrugged. “I’m not Irish, have never been particularly lucky, and don’t care for cheap beer. Just another day for me, I’m afraid.”

Severus snorted. “Never been particularly lucky? Potter, the only reason you’re alive today is due to sheer dumb luck.”

“Well, true,” Potter said. He looked up at Severus, his expression uncharacteristically shy. “But also a great deal due to you. And you were never one to leave things to luck.”

Severus could feel his face burn. Merlin, what was coming over him? It was as though he were seeing Potter in an entirely new light. When he looked at him now, he no longer saw the irritating, insolent child who had somehow managed to kill the Dark Lord and then had come back to teach at Hogwarts because he didn’t have any life skills other than annoying Severus. No, he was a man, one who was intelligent and thoughtful, perhaps quieter than he had been as a student …

_And who was rather fit._

~*~

“Daddy!”

“Sorry. Anyway …”

~*~

“But you’re right,” Potter said. “I’ve been out here for a while. I should head back inside before – hey, what’s that?”

Severus frowned. “What’s what?”

“Is that a rat?” Harry asked, looking at the ground. “I thought I saw something darting about but it already disappeared.”

“That’s no rat,” Severus growled. No, Tony the blasted leprechaun had emerged from his hiding spot and was sprinting around them in meandering circles. His wand at the ready, Potter whirled around, but then tripped on a root and lost his balance. Then, smirking, Tony shoved him into the lake, and Potter disappeared beneath the water.

Cursing under his breath, Severus hurried into the water. Then he cursed more loudly; he doubted the Arctic Ocean was this frigid. “If the mermaids took you I shan’t go after you,” Severus lied, and dove beneath the water.

Fortunately, Potter hadn’t fallen far. He did, however, appear to be unconscious, and had a rather sizable lump on the side of his head. Grunting, Severus pulled him out of the water and adjusted the weight in his arms. Then, seeing there was nothing else that could be done, he began the journey back to his rooms.

~*~

“Wait a minute,” Antonia interrupted. “You named me after an American leprechaun who tried to drown you?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Harry said. “He just gave me a little shove. I’m sure he didn’t realise I’d hit my head; not everybody knows just how clumsy I can be. Besides, he had given Papa luck, and knew he’d save me. But you know, I think he would have saved me anyway. He always did.”

Antonia shook her head. “You two are so weird.”

“And you need to respect your elders,” Harry said, tapping her nose with his finger. “One day you’ll be old and weird like us, and then where will we be?”

“Uh oh,” Antonia whispered.

“Exactly,” Harry said. “Now, where was I? Ah, right. Your papa, in a very chivalrous and gallant fashion, took me in his arms and carried me up to his rooms, where he wrapped me in blankets and set me in front of the fire.”

~*~

Severus tapped his fingers on the mantel of the fireplace, looking at where Potter was still passed out in the more comfortable of Severus’ two armchairs. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with him. He’d cast a few drying spells to ensure Potter didn’t catch pneumonia, but it had simply seemed wrong not to wrap him in blankets after falling into such icy waters. The bump on his head hadn’t abated, but a quick diagnostic spell had assured him Potter was in no danger of a concussion.

That thick skull of his was apparently good for something.

Now, if only Severus could figure out what to do with Potter once he woke up. He certainly hadn’t thought that part through. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to deposit him with Pomfrey …

“Psst!”

Severus whirled around, his wand at the ready. He was annoyed, but not surprised, to see Tony standing by the door. “Haven’t you done enough damage for one day?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony said. “You’re going to have a brilliant life, all thanks to me.”

“Why, you little –”

Tony snapped his fingers, and a small table appeared beside him. “A couple necessities,” he said. “Almond biscuits, Harry’s favourite sweet. Careful, he’ll say he’s just having one, but blink and a dozen will be gone.”

“What makes you think –”

“A good Pinot noir,” Tony continued, ignoring Severus. “Harry generally prefers white, but he finds red better for romance. Oh, and here’s the book he’s currently reading. I believe you’ve read it recently, as well. Noah Blackwell’s latest? But Harry’s only on chapter seven. Don’t spoil the ending.”

Severus lifted Tony by his braces, enjoying the panic in his eyes as he dangled from his fingers. “Now you listen to me, you little rodent,” he hissed. “I know how you lot work. Trickery and cheap magic tricks. I won’t have you make a fool of me.”

“There’s no trickery here,” Tony squeaked. “I told you. I need to reward you for saving my life. It’s leprechaun law! You chose to be lucky in love.”

“Yes, lucky in love, but for how long?” Severus asked. “I expect this works just like your gold. You give me all the tools to seduce Potter, I’ll have a few hours of romantic bliss, and then he’ll come to his senses and run away, leaving me utterly humiliated and in need of new employment so I can escape the scene of my misery. Is that it, _Tony_?”

“Well…”

“Exactly,” Severus said, and dropped Tony to the floor, none too gracefully. “Now, run along and leave me alone. You can tell your minister or czar or whatever you leprechauns have that I decided I didn’t need your services.”

“But you mistake me,” Tony said. “Normally that _is_ the way this would work. Leprechaun magic isn’t very strong, after all. But I didn’t have to use much magic.”

Severus frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Just a couple of tongue-tying spells to prevent you from sabotaging yourself and a few others so you and Harry would say how you truly feel, then some supplies for a successful first date,” Tony said with a shrug. 

“And nearly drowning Potter,” Severus pointed out.

“Oh, that wasn’t magic.” Tony grinned. “I just pushed him. I’m very fast.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “But none of that means Potter wishes for me to court him.”

“Oh, he’s in love with you. Terribly so.” Tony smirked. “Did I forget to mention that?”

Severus blinked.

“Just as in love with you as you are with him, I may add. Ah, yes. Leprechauns’ magic may not be strong, but we have a keen understanding of human minds. They’re so provincial, after all.”

“I’m not –”

“Oh, you humans are all the same, it’s so tiresome. ‘I’m unique! Nobody understands my exact situation! I’m cursed to be alone in the world!’ It’s malarkey, is what it is. You’re all exactly the same. Looking for love and in complete denial about it when it’s staring you right in the face because you can’t get it through your thick skulls that somebody cares for you as much as you care for them. I don’t know whether it’s pathetic or hilarious.”

“Was I just insulted by a leprechaun?” Severus said under his breath.

“Well, I have things to do,” Tony said. “I believe you have all you need. But I’ll be back if you somehow manage to cock things up.” 

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

~*~

“Wait a minute,” Antonia said. “You were asleep when this happened. Papa actually told you all of this?”

“Of course, princess,” Harry said. “Papa and I have come a long way. He may have still been reserved at first, but you know that now we share everything with each other. There’s no reason for him to keep the fact that he didn’t even realise he had feelings for me a secret.”

Antonia stared at him, her eyebrow raised in an uncanny impression of her beloved Papa.

“Well, fine,” Harry said. “I may not have been as unconscious as I made myself out to be.”

~*~

Potter moaned softly, and Severus turned on his heel. He thought briefly to hide the biscuits and wine, but an annoying voice in his head with a dreadful American accent told him he should keep them out, at least for the time being.

“Potter,” Severus said. “How are you feeling?”

“My head’s a bit sore,” Potter said. He rubbed it, then winced. “But I’ve had worse.”

Severus nodded. “I already checked you for a concussion, but if you’d prefer to see Pomfrey –”

“No, it’s all right,” Potter said. He smiled. “If I had known all it took was a head injury for you to bring me to your rooms, I would have knocked my head far sooner.” His jaw dropped, his mouth forming a perfect circle. “Oh, bugger. I don’t know why I just said that.”

“Head injuries are tricky things,” Severus said blandly. He paused. “I don’t suppose you’d care for some almond biscuits, would you?”

Potter’s face lit up. “They’re my favourite! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Severus said dryly, extending the platter of biscuits towards him. 

~*~

“So Papa wasn’t joking when he said he won you over with sweets,” Antonia said.

“Well, that and some other things,” Harry said.

“None of which are remotely appropriate for a seven-year-old’s ears.”

“Papa!” Antonia squealed, and ran to give him a great hug. “Daddy was telling me all about how a leprechaun brought you together!”

“So I’ve gathered,” Severus said. “Now do you understand his obsession with the holiday?”

“Don’t give me that,” Harry said, greeting Severus with a light kiss on the lips. “It’s your favourite holiday, too.”

“It has treated me quite well over the years,” Severus conceded. 

Antonia giggled. “I need some water. I’ll be back and you can finish your story.”

“So, now what are you going to tell her?” Severus asked once she had scampered away. “Surely not what happened next?”

“What, that we ate biscuits and drank wine while discussing literature?” Harry asked with exaggerated innocence, wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist. “Absolutely nothing inappropriate about that.”

~*~

After a few glasses of wine, Severus was feeling rather … remarkable. He and Potter had somehow ended up sitting on the couch together, and seemed to draw closer and closer to each other with each exchanged word. It still amazed Severus that Potter hadn’t left after realising he had no long-lasting physical injuries, and instead was still here with him, enjoying drinks and conversation. Potter had even _laughed_ a few times. More extraordinarily, Potter had made _Severus_ laugh. Severus couldn’t ever remember feeling this at ease in a long time, and he had to admit it wasn’t solely due to the wine. 

Potter was a rather pleasant companion. He was intelligent and thoughtful, and seemed genuinely interested in what Severus had to say about any number of things. They shared similar tastes in literature and food, and they’d actually made tentative plans to try the new Italian restaurant in town together. 

It also didn’t hurt that Potter was _extremely_ attractive.

“You’re quiet,” Potter said, and Severus was suddenly acutely aware of how close Potter’s hand was to his thigh. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I’d very much like to kiss you,” Severus found himself saying. “Would that be acceptable?”

Potter drew a deep breath. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

The second Severus’ mouth touched Potter’s, he wondered why he hadn’t been doing this all along. It was impossibly sweet, the way their lips fit together perfectly and their bodies seemed to subconsciously move with each other, curve meeting curve for maximum points of contact. Severus moved to cover the length of Potter’s body, or perhaps Potter pulled him down so they could be even closer, their groins, oh, Salazar, their _cocks_ were rubbing against each other. Yes, Potter was most certainly aroused, and Severus ground himself into that hardness. The feel of it cast shivers of excitement through his entire body, and he was desperate to feel even more of it. 

“Oh, fuck! Severus!” Potter shouted suddenly, and Severus felt a burst of wetness between them. Surrendering to the moment, Severus deepened the kiss even further and rubbed against Potter even more fervently. Then, with a hoarse shout, he climaxed as well.

“Wow,” Potter breathed a long time later. “That was some first kiss.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “I can’t even remember the last time I came in my robes.”

“Would you like to come outside of them sometime?” Potter asked, a playful smirk on his face. Then shock came over his features. “Merlin, what has gotten into me today?”

“My cock, eventually,” Severus said, his eyes widening even before he finished his sentence. “That blasted leprechaun.”

Potter frowned. “Sorry?”

Severus coughed. “Nothing. So, do you … this is something you wish to pursue, yes?”

Potter nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ve wanted this for a long time. A _really_ long time.”

Severus drew Potter into another long, heated kiss. “Good.”

~*~

Harry drew Severus closer and allowed his hands to drop to cup his cheeks. Already he could feel his husband’s arousal stirring against him. “Well, okay,” he said. “Perhaps it’s a little inappropriate.”

“What’s inappropriate?”

Harry attempted to pull away from Severus, but he held him tightly. Harry glared at him; this was one of Severus’ favourite ways of torturing him, or, as he liked to call it, “ways of demonstrating there are consequences for your actions, namely for being a little cocktease when our daughter is about.” No, there would be no escaping Severus’ embrace any time soon.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Severus said. “Your daddy was just about to finish his story for you. Weren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said. “Well, Tony the leprechaun gave us just the right amount of luck we needed. Our first date went very well. After having some almond biscuits, your papa took me out for supper at a lovely Italian restaurant and we had our first kiss. And that’s why St Patrick’s Day is a very special holiday for me. It was the start of the rest of my life, and a very happy life at that.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what do you think of that, Antonia?”

Antonia raised an eyebrow right back. “I think you’re lucky I’m your daughter and I won’t ask any more questions since you’re obviously too uncomfortable to tell me the truth.” She spun around and skipped into the kitchen. “I want chocolate cake tonight.”

Harry turned back to Severus, who was doing a poor job of suppressing his laughter. “That’s your fault, you know. She’s going to be a Slytherin. Blackmailing us before she’s even in school.”

“Oh, I think this is _your_ fault, my Harry,” Severus said, smirking. “Who’s the one who decided to tell her a story with an ending you couldn’t possibly finish truthfully without thinking it through first? You had to know with a daughter as intelligent as Antonia she’d see right through your evasions and be wholly unsatisfied with that conclusion.”

“She’ll be satisfied with chocolate cake,” Harry sighed. “Guess I’d better go see if we have the ingredients. Do you know if we have any eggs?”

“Just picked some up on Tuesday. You should be fine.” He swatted Harry’s arse. “Now march. And let this be a lesson to you.”

Harry grinned and headed into the kitchen.

He had a sweet, wickedly intelligent daughter who adored him, a devoted husband who was already set to shag his brains out as soon as they had some privacy, and now a ready-made excuse to bake that chocolate cake he’d been craving all day.

If the lesson he was supposed to learn was that he was the luckiest damn man on the planet, he’d learned it very well, indeed.


End file.
